mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
404 Not Found/Summary
A man inside the van outside Elliot's apartment is listening to the conversation with Tyrell. Elliot tries to act casual and says he is booting up his computer. The eavesdropper's audio becomes distorted and he leaves to check the antenna outside. Tyrell knocks him out with a hammer as soon as the door opens. Elliot joins him, distressed. Tyrell tells him to check if the audio logs were sent to the Dark Army. They're taking the van. The man is dead. On another street, Darlene is calling Elliot. She tells him Olivia Cortez's account didn't have good enough access to Cyprus National Bank. They have to break into Virtual Realty. She is outside the place, scouting it as security is lax on Christmas Eve. The Deus meeting is tomorrow so they have to hurry. She is mad that Elliot didn't meet her at Allsafe like he said. She is going to his apartment. She unleashes hate upon him and wishes for his suicide. Darlene deletes the voicemail and starts over. Dom is in her bed, masturbating to video of Darlene's FBI interview. She gives up and logs onto a sex chatroom. She meets her old internet friend Hard On Harry. Darlene enters Elliot apartment. She finds the note where Elliot wrote: "They're Listening." She uses her phone to locate Elliot. At a gas station upstate, Mr. Robot notes that the audio logs weren't sent. Now they have to dump the body. Tyrell pumps gas. As Mr. Robot wants to buy shovels, Tyrell tells him to just pay for the gas and buy a lighter. Inside the store, the cashier tells them that the internet and E Coin are down. Tyrell pays in cash. The cashier wonders where she knows his face. He denies it, agreeing it must be from Big Brother. When they go outside, the van in gone. Darlene breaks into a car and boots up her laptop. A drunk Santa chases her off and threatens to call the police. Darlene convinces him that he doesn't want their hassle. The Santa asks if she can start the car, as he's lost his keys and a taxi won't bring him upstate. Darlene agrees to drive him there and use his car. She exchanges names with Tobias. In the store, the cashier says only the nearby town has cell service. She realizes who Tyrell is. Mr. Robot yells at her to tell them the shortcut. Across the street, take the trail, left at the creek, 30 minutes to town. Meanwhile, Dom hasn't responded to her chatroom. They slowly decide to meet up as she learns Harry is a female. Dom invites her over to her place. In the woods, Mr. Robot wonders if this is the right trail. Tyrell marvels at the quiet and asks Elliot if he ever considers leaving everything behind and starting over. Tyrell does. Elliot says no. They continue walking. Mr. Robot says they should've seen the creek by now. It's been "hours." Tyrell and Elliot bickering that they're lost. There is an eerie howl in the distance. Tyrell wonders if it's a dog or a wolf. Elliot wants to keep going. Tyrell says the cashier knew his face. Mr. Robot narrates about the notion of searching and not finding. Darlene drives the car with the drunken Santa Tobias nodding out in the passenger seat. She checks her messages, nothing from Elliot. He mumbles about Jimmy being a good guy, but when the world kicks you down, you wonder if it's better to just be gone. Meanwhile, Tyrell is singing in Swedish, annoying Elliot. Tyrell declares that Elliot wears the same black clothes all the time because he doesn't care. Tyrell wears a 6000 dollar suit, he cares about other's approval and he's a failure. When they met at Allsafe, Elliot didn't care about the important executives walking around. Tyrell says they're going to die. Maybe not tonight, but the Dark Army solider will eventually report in. They hear a car driving and conclude they must be close to down. They chase down the car and realize they're back at the gas station. Darlene asks Tobias about his Santa outfit. He volunteers at the hospital and got drunk afterward. Darlene thinks that's cool. It may be the last time he does it. The kids are just so small, maybe they're born to die. Darlene figures he must be drunk to deal with that. Tobias says it was easier with his wife, but then the accident happened. He gets a bottle of alcohol and a bottle of Percocet. He explains that pain is too much. In her apartment, Dom plays music with a woman, Hard On Harry, there. They share a drink. Dom says the sex chat allows everything to be imaginary and her to be in control. They kiss, but Dom hesitates at getting too handsy. She excuses herself to the bathroom, where candles and roses away. When she turns around, the woman is wearing a Dark Army mask and begins to drown Dom in the bathtub. She tells her to give up control and she will never be free. Dom stops struggling. Dom wakes up in her bed, laptop still on her chest. Hard On Harry logged off 4 hours ago. Dom checks her phone, with a Christmas message from mom at 3:38 AM. Darlene pulls up to a house covered in Christmas decorations. A car is in the driveway. Tobias realizes that is his car, as his friend drove him. He doesn't know who's car there in now. He gets out, saying "goodbye is short and final." Darlene gets out and tells him not to hurt himself. Tobias is confused. They elaborate that Jimmy is from "It's a Wonderful Life" the goodbye quote is Steinbeck, and the Percocets are for his wife who hurt her back in an accident. Darlene says she was scared, but she's okay. Tobias turns to leave, but Darlene begins to blurt out that she has lost everyone in her life but her brother. She worries that he is dead but he has pushed her away. Tobias enters his house. Walking the desolate road, Elliot checks the time and realizes it's Christmas. Tyrell says they're nowhere near town and it must be swarming with Dark Army. He stops to sit down as there's a rock in his shoe. He says Elliot never cared about him. Elliot eventually agrees. The distant scream haunts them. Tyrell gives up to the sound of death. Mr. Robot sits beside Tyrell. Elliot screams that he never needed Tyrell. That he doesn't care if Tyrell dies. Tyrell tells Elliot he hasn't realized that it's over. Elliot walks away. Darlene sits in the car as Mr. Robot narrates about lost things. Elliot returns. He tells Tyrell he is wrong, Elliot doesn't like being an outsider. It felt wrong to leave Tyrell. He's the only one who likes Elliot. Elliot says he realized they were dead since the van went missing. He explains that he continues on for his sister, to try to warn her and make up for being a horrible brother. Tyrell wonders how long until they are found. Another screech in the night. Tyrell gets up and starts walking. Tobias knock's on Darlene's window. He tells her to start worrying about herself and hopes her brother's okay. Merry Christmas. His wife meets him at the door. The boys come across a dead deer in the road. Further down, they find the van crashed on the side of the road. Meanwhile, Darlene pulls over on the highway and screams in frustration. Elliot peeks in the van's passenger side but ducks down as the man in the driver's seat starts shooting. After a pause, Elliot looks again to see the man kill himself. Tyrell has been shot in the stomach. Elliot says to get him to a hospital. Tyrell thinks that will only tip off the Dark Army. He wants Elliot to burn the van, the evidence, and take care of Whiterose. Tyrell walks off into the night. Darlene has calmed down in the car. Dom washes her face in the bathroom and looks over at the tub. Tyrell walks in the woods. He falls in the snow. The screeching continues. Tyrell comes across something in the ground, shining a light in his face.